


Leave some suggestions!

by billscumsock



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, don’t like? don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billscumsock/pseuds/billscumsock
Summary: Basically a suggestion dump book, in case you have a lewd idea involving Georgie, just comment it and ill try to write it out!
Relationships: Any Character/Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Jacob Barber/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Leave some suggestions!

Hey!! So this is kind of a suggestion book, I do have ideas of my own, but I do want to see what yours are. But I do want to go over some rules

1\. Don’t leave any hate, I am a CSA victim that leads FICTION to cope with my trauma. Don’t like it? Not my problem, just leave.

2\. It can be any character from any fandom!! Doesn’t have to be IT.

3\. Forgot to mention, but OCS are also allowed!!


End file.
